


Dream can take dick!

by vampikwo



Series: Bottom Dream Smut [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Echo Jiro, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crying During Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Hangover, Humiliation, Irrumatio, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-con to Dub-con, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampikwo/pseuds/vampikwo
Summary: Dream just broke up with his girlfriend, he confides in comfort with George and Sapnap.While he goes to the bathroom they find tapes under his bed.???consent is sexy guys!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Bottom Dream Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203857
Comments: 20
Kudos: 256
Collections: Bottom Dream





	Dream can take dick!

**Author's Note:**

> ayo...smthn must be wrong w me i have to many ideas for smut......uh...
> 
> ok at least there’s plot????
> 
> im not sure if this is non-con but there’s consent in here...it’s just rlly fucken dubious........still, i put a non-con archive warning so if ur uncomfy w drunk sex and dubious consent click off! anyway if ur a minor....pls leave my guy D: If u stay i can’t do nothing but trust me porn at ur age can be very bad :(

It was a Saturday, 10PM, maybe a little past that. Sapnap and George were hanging out. Dream had just broken up with his girlfriend. They were together for almost 2 years, but Dream had dumped her. 

It was a bit difficult to understand why Dream was so upset, he had ended it himself. What was so great about her that was worth crying about? It pissed George off the most. What Dream didn’t know was that George and Sapnap have romantic feelings for Dream. It went as far as both of them fantasizing and sexualising Dream whislt they masturbated together. 

What else could they do? They’re best friend was taken and they couldn’t really do anything about it. However now it’s different. He’s single and they might have a shot at it. 

“Shit- I’m so drunk” Dream was slurring his words, he was fumbling with his jacket zipper. “Fuck, Dream, why’d you break up with her? She had the biggest melons I had ever seen…” Sapnap took another sip of his Stella Artois. “Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Sap. I don’t need to hear this right now, and neither does Dream.” Sapnap laughed and Dream slammed his head on the table. It shook all of the empty cans. Some fell. 

“Whatever, m’going to the bathroom.” He stood up rather hastily, and stumbled his way to his bathroom. 

“Man, I can’t believe he broke up with her!” Sapnap was still shocked, she was a pretty woman, sweet and tall...taller than Dream. Which was really something…

“Yeah, but you can see how shaken up he is about it, so let’s just not make  _ insensitive  _ comments, Sap.” 

“Yeah yeah! He’s a big boy now! Besides...isn’t this a win for us? We have a chance right?” 

“Don’t think so.” George sighed. “He’s most probably straight, he’s only ever dated women.” 

“Fuck...you’re right.”

They both sat in their spots, rather tipsy. They shot each other a mischievous glance. “I got an idea, let’s look around for porn!” Sapnap was probably the most sexual person here. “Why the bloody hell would we do that! It’s not our apartment!” He tried to stop Sapnap but he couldn’t. Sapnap was already looking under Dream’s bed. “Sap, you won’t find anything, let’s just check on Dream, he’s taken an awful long time in the b—”

“Bingo!”

“What..?” George had to admit, he was a little shocked that he had managed to find something. Dream was a cautious person.

“That’s a box, not porn Sapnap,”

“Yeah but look, there’s tapes in here.” 

They both hunched over, looking in the box. Both filled with immense curiosity. “Let’s put them in! I wanna see!” Sapnap rushed to put them in the tape player by the TV. He pushed one in and he and George sat down in anticipation for what was to come next. Suddenly the TV flashes white and the tape starts. There’s a woman, she’s all  _ too  _ familiar to them. She turns the camera towards herself, you can see her chestnut coloured hair, her pale skin and hazel eyes. She’s pretty. She smiles sweetly. Then, the camera angle is turned lower. It reveals her incredulously large chest and a strap-on. 

The realization hits them. That’s Dream’s girlfriend. 

The pretty woman on the tape wearing a strap-on fake dick was Dream’s ex-girlfriend. That must mean—- 

_ “Come on Dreamie! Get over here!”  _

_ “I don’t— I don’t want to video tape it…”  _

_ “It’ll be fun, we can look back at it later! C’mon sweetie, you promised me…”  _

The woman on camera pouted. She was guilt tripping Dream into having sex. And taking a video of it. She moved the camer to reveal Dream. He was sitting on his knees for her. Shame clear on his face. He scrambled to the bed and tucked himself hidden under the same sheets they were sitting on. 

_ “I’ve never taken that size! It’s too big!”  _

_ “Come on! At least try!” _

He shamefully and carefully perked out of the bed sheets. 

_ “Come on Dreamie, make some room for my dick!”  _

_ “Aaah, why do sex tapes make me so nervous!”  _

You could see Dream shift to a position where he was showing his ass up in the air, he reached over ever so slowly to push his fingers into his ass, they went in one by one. They were pushing in and out of his ass and making lewd squelching noises. 

It got George and Sapnap  _ terribly  _ hard.

You could hear his moans, they were low. They sounded oh so heavenly. 

  
  


_ “Look at you! Spreading your ass for my massive cock!”  _

_ “What a cute slut!”  _

_ “Push in a third!”  _

You could hear the lewd moans getting quicker and his shuddered breath fastening. He moaned an incredibly amazing moan. It was loud and high-pitched. It sounded cute.

_ “There you go, ready to take my cock Dreamie?”  _

_ “Y-Yeah…” _

_ “Great!” _

They watcjed as the woman put the camera to face them on the bed. She pushed Dream’s face into the mattress gripping his hips. His face was flushed and his pretty green eyes were blown in pure lust. He looked beautiful. She started to push her fake dick into his ass.

  
  
  
  


“W-what the hell..?” Dream stood at the hallway entrance. Confused and scared. 

“Shit—“

“Dream listen—-“

They didn’t finish their sentence due to Dream breaking into a sobbing mess. He stumbled onto the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. He was so  _ embarrassed _ . How could he let this happen..? 

  
  


“Dream, listen it’s okay—“

“Why are you..?”

You could hear Dream’s stifled moans blast on the speakers. All of the skin slapping against each other. The sweet body worshipping going on whilst he was being fucked rough by a rubber dick on a woman.

“Pause it! Take it off!” He begged. Why were they watching his sex tapes with his ex-girlfriend? It was obvious they both had raging erections. 

“Stop it!” Sapnap quickly, wasting no time, reached over and shut the TV off. 

“Dream, were sorry, it was selfish of us to pry…” George was the more mature one out of all of them. 

Dream didn’t reply, instead he slumped himself onto the floor even more. He just teared up again, his face was flushed with embarrassment. “I broke up with her because I thought it was making me pathetic…” He continued to cry, “But now I cant even come without my ass, and im to stupid to do it myself!” He bawled into his hands, sniffling here and there. “I’m s—“ 

Sapnap cut him off when he took a swing of the strong whiskey they hadn’t opened yet. He chugged some and placed it down with a slam. “You know what Dream? I’m still pissed off she was your first! But friends can help each other out y’know..?” He poured two cups of whiskey and then shoved them in George and Dream’s confused faces. “If you can’t come alone, let’s do it together.” He placed his hands on Dream’s shoulders as if to comfort him. Dream was so clearly wasted, he was smiling at the contact of Sapnap’s hands on his shoulders. He was to piss drunk to even ask why Sapnap was jealous in the first place.

George looked at them confused, he looked a little confused. This wasn’t the plan they initially had to make Dream theirs…

“I’ll stretch myself out.” He got onto the bed, back facing George and Sapnap. Dream reached over to his nightstand and pulled out some lube, pouring a comfortable amount onto his fingers. He rubbed his entrance a little then stuck in one finger. “Fuck,” He let out a pleased sigh. He continued pushing in and out of his hole with his middle finger. “Shit—- Feels good.” Sapnap and George were getting impossibly harder than before. Sapnap was impatient. Dream added a second finger this time his pointer finger. He started pushing in and out of himself. Fully erect now. “Fuck, so drunk...makes it feel good…” He kept pushing in and out letting breathy and shaky moans out. Sapnap was getting too impatient. 

“You—- You’ve prepared enough already!” He grabbed Dream’s waist and slammed into him. “Ah! F-Fuck!” He slammed at a fast and rough pace making Dream’s eyes well up with tears of pure ecstasy. “I’m inside..!” 

“Oh G-od.” Dream felt like he could come any second. “Wait! N-Not so rough!” Sapnap kept his incredibly fast and rough pace. Slamming into Dream’s hole with quite literally no mercy. Leaving George to watch alone by the bedside. “Fuck, this beats masturbating…” Sapnap was lost in pure bliss. “Feel’s great Dream! You wind around me so well!” He shouted praises at Dream. “Ah! Agh!” Dream was completely fucked out, but it was only the beginning. “Alrea-dy s-so intense..!” He was struggling to convey what he wanted to say into words. It was like his brain was turned to mush. Sapnap snapped his hips upward slamming right into Dream’s prostate, making Dream come instantly. “Coming! Coming Sapnap!” He shot out into the bed sheets panting, Sapnap pulled out just before he came as well. 

Dream’s face was hidden in the sheets, flushed. Sapnap himself was flushed as well, he just fucked his long time crush and best friend. He noticed Dream was still panting on the bed, still hiding his face. Suddenly he was aware of whathe had just done, was he too hard on him? George looked over to him, disapprovingly, “Dream! Dream i’m sorry it just felt so good an—” He turned him around to see Dream with a smile, a fuck out face and dry tears on his cheeks. “W-with a real dick, come feels so hot…” Sapnap felt his erection grow again, even if he just came he was already wearing a raging boner once again. 

He slammed right back into Dream, mercilessly pounding his ass. Dream was crying tears of pleasure and lust. Mind mushy, he cried out for Sapnap. “Feels good! Feels good sapnap!” This time he was facing Sapnap so he could see all of Dream’s pretty expressions. “You’re so  _ dirty” _ He continued thrusting his hips quickly into Dream. “Ah-ah, F-fuck!” 

“So different from what I knew!” He grabbed onto Dream’s gold tanned thighs, shaved clearly for his ex-girlfriend who was no more. “Using my friend to jack off like this, and you’re not even embarrassed!” He pushed into Dream slamming his prostate and keeping a quick and rough pace. “It’s embarrassing but! Your dick feels so g-good…” George felt like he could come any second watching the two boys he loved fucking right in front of him. He wanted to palm himself and keep watching but he also wanted a turn with Dream.

Sapnap pulled out completely before thrusting back in at a rough start. “Hah! Ah! Ah!” Dream came all over his stomach, he was shaking with a ridiculously good orgasm. Sapnap wasn’t done though. He continued thrusting into Dream, abusing his prostate. The overstimulation was getting to Dream. “M gonna die! Too much! Arhg—!” Sapnap turned Dream so tjat his back was facing him and hooked both his arms under Dream’s arms pulling him up to his chest and keeping him in that position. “Don’t fuck me like that! Not like that!” Sapnap kept his fast pace slamming into Dream roughly, there was a bulge in Dream’s stomach that Sapnap noticed. He reached over and rubbed the spot. Dream came again for the third time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue lolled out, he was fucked out. Sapnap came into him this time, pulling out and letting Dream lay on the bed to rest. 

“Too much Sap…” George wanted to admit how worried he was. Could Dream even take that much..? Sapnap was to rough with him—-

Before he could finish thinking Dream perked up from his spot and moved over close to George, pulling him onto the bed with him. “Dream, you don’t have to— Ah, Dream wait—“

He unzipped George’s pants, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of George’s boxers. He pulled them down and hsi cock whipped out and hit Dream with a smack on his face. “Woah…” George hated to say it but, he was astonished at just how much Dream could take. How far could they go before Dream would start regretting it…? 

Dream licked a long stripe along George’s cock, making the warm saliva stick to his dick, it made George shiver a little. He began to put his cock into his mouth. Going slowly down onto George’s cock. It felt surreal but good nonetheless. “Hah..Fuck.” Dream lowered himself completely taking in his dick. You could see how full his mouth looked, the cock poking his cheek so that it looked like he was chewing something. “So good Dream…” He placed his hand on Dream’s hair and tangled his fingers in it. He planned to be soft and nice with Dream, he didn’t want to hurt him. 

George looked over to Sapnap, “Dream gives good head.” Sapnap only smirked, taking another drink of alcohol. “Dream how come you’re so good at this..?” Dream kept his mouth on George’s dick, not replying. He wanted to cock-warm George. He finally took his mouth off with a  _ Pop! _ sound. “Had to practice on  _ her _ to get the dick to fit…” He licked back down to George’s shaft and stuffed his face into George’s pubes. Putting his hands on George’s thighs he lowered himself onto his dick again. Slowly he took in more and more. George was trying to keep composure but it felt extremely good. His mouth was warm. 

Dream went down until his nose was stuffed in George’s pubes. Making George let out a small sound of pleasure. A sigh. Dream hollowed his cheeks out and thanked God he had no gag reflex, it’s one of the things that made him so good at fellatio. “Fuck! Dream!” He came into Dream’s mouth. Making Dream whine. 

_ George hasn’t gone soft. _

Dream knew exactly what to do, he did it for his ex-girlfriend often. He pushed George so that he was laying on his back, he climbed onto George. Sapnap was enjoying every bit of this. It was like watching a cam boy but this time he was watching it in person and it was his crush. 

Dream lowered himself onto George’s dick, earning a gasp from George. “Fuck! You’re h-huge…” He finally was able to sit completely onto George’s dick, cowgirl position. He started bouncing up and down rather quickly, George was gasping from time to time, he saw how perked up his nipples were, they were pretty pink. He reached up and played with them earning a surprised gasp from Dream. It was ridiculously cute. “Did  _ she  _ do these for you..?” George nipped at the bud, making Dream moan even more so than before. “Hah! Ah!” He could see saliva slip down his mouth. “Could it be? Are your nipples your erogenous zone?” George smiled, and kept on lathering the nipples with his saliva, “They look just like a woman’s…” He kept on bouncing on George’s dick, more sporadically.  _ Fuck it _ George thought, he leaned up and pulled Dream into a sloppy kiss. It felt heavenly. 

Sapnap was still watching them. He admits it’s pretty hot but, he’s just as eager to kiss Dream as George is. He walked over and sat right behind Dream on the bed, pulling him over and kissing him roughly as well. 

“Ah! Ah!” George was gripping Dream’s waist and thrusting up, hitting his prostate. Sapnap was hard, too hard it hurt. He grabbed Dream’s waist as well and started to push in his dick. “Ah— Wait!” He turned over to see Sapnap pushing in. “Too big! W-wont g-go in!” 

“Sapnap!” Sapnap was watching as his cock disappeared in Dream’s ass, stretching it so that he and George could fit. Goerge kept his dick still waiting for Sapnap to fit in as he rubbed Dream’s nipples.

_ Suffocating _ .

Dream’s eyes rolled back and he let out the lewdest moan he had let out that whole night. “Hrg! Hah! Haah! Fuck! Fuck so good! So good!” He lost all rationale to both George and Sapnap’s dicks. Feeling them both start to thrust at a fast pace, he wanted to come. Sapnap pulled him in for a kiss again, still rough. Their tongues were against each other and the kiss was sloppy and messy. “Puah!” Dream felt full, he could feel the bulge in his stomach, it was hot.

“Fuck he’s squeezing me so good…” George was still thrusting into Dream gripping his waist hard, surely it would leave marks. Sapnap picked up the pace going hard this time. “Ah! Ah! F-fuck! Too hard!” He rammed into Dream’s prostate multiple times. George hitting it as well. “I feel weird! Somethings coming! Ah!” Dream slumped onto George’s chest, eyes rolled back and saliva dripped from his lolled out tongue. His mind was blank. He felt absolutely fucked out and overstimulated it hurt but he did nothing for it to stop. “Hah! Ah!” Sapnap kept thrusting feeling nothing but high off of sex with Dream. “No more! I’ll come again!” Sapnap laughed, “You said you wanted to come? So come,” 

“I want to ejaculate but! Ah..! Hah ah! Fuck.” 

“But what, Dream?”

“I c-can’t!” It’s all too much for Dream, at this point after coming three consecutive times he can’t anymore. 

“If you want to ejaculate, do it yourself.” George grabbed Dream’s hand and placed it on Dream’s dick. “C’mon shouldn’t be too hard, right?” Dream looked embarrassed. Maybe it’s best to let go of shame they’ve gone beyond that now. He slid his hand down to his shaft slowly, making sure it wasn’t too much stimulation, he has been far too sensitive this whole night thanks to the amount of alcohol he has in his system. “Shit!..” He was jacking himself off but slowly to the point where his moans were coming out every second. The jacking off, nipple play and rough thrusting was enough to make him spill. “Ah! Fuck fuck fuck! So good! So good…!” Dream was letting out breathy moans. 

“You sound like a pornstar, it’s terrific!” George and Sapnap kept the fast pace, the movements were getting more sporadic and sloppy. They were going to cum soon. “Shit, gonna come, soon.” Sapnap managed behind thrusts. “Me too,” George and him got impossibly faster, both taking notice that Dream was much too quiet. As they looked up all they found was a fucked out face and eyes rolling to the back of his head. His body was limp, only being held up by Sapnap and he was spasming harshly. Maybe they have gone too far. They continued slower this time until finally both of them came in Dream's ass. 

“Fuck, we went overboard...” George felt guilty, very guilty. “...We took advantage of him in a vulnerable state...” He looked over at Sapnap who had an arm over his head, covering his face. “Yeah...” Dream had fallen asleep, no, he had most definitely passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> aish. i hate this so much plsddbs. i wasn’t sure how to even convey my idea but like whatever ig.


End file.
